Love,Lies,and Spice
by Sayuri Lilia
Summary: Its a story inspired by vocaloid song SPICE   not good in summary so please just read and see for yourself :  LEN X RIN X OC
1. Chapter 1

Hi! Sayuri here

I write this fic for my friend Notsoangelic as a reply gift because she make one story for my birthday :)  
>I know its seems short but I dont like to write long chapter but I will make it multiple chapter instead :) please enjoy!<p>

In this story Len is about 18 years old also Rin and Angel and there might be slight lime or lemon  
>most of the story is actually inspired by Len song SPICE<br>please enjoy and leave review but no flame please :)

Disclaimer : I dont own any vocaloid song or characters although I wish I do :)

*Beeps…beeepsss*as Len's phone vibrate nonstop at 4 in the morning, He pick it up and smile maliciously upon seeing the name on the screen.

" Hmmm.. Hi Rin anything happen love ? " He said seductively.

"Nothing…Its just that, I miss you so much, and I just want to know what are you doing sweetie" Rin said cutely.

"I miss you too Love, and I've been thinking about you all the time " He said in husky tone. He smiled mischievously as he speak, Because he is actually in his room with Angel, which still sleeping peacefully beside him.

"Glad to hear that, Love you byeee" Rin said happily and hang up the phone.

"ehmmm….are you speaking to someone Len, I think I heard someone calling…"Angel said sleepily.

Len than slide his finger trough Angel black wavy hair "No Angel maybe you are dreaming…why would I speak to someone else when I have my beautiful Angel beside me "He said with Innocent face.

Then Angel buried her head on Len chest as Len continues to caress her hair. "Sweet Dream Angel "He said as he kiss her hair.

Blinding lights start to penetrate the window, causing Len to wake up.

"Wake up Angel…"He said huskily to Angel's ear. Angel wake up lazily and look at Len face and say

"What time is it Len I don't want to wake up yet "she said in sleepy tone.

"Awww…so my Angel don't want to wake up " he said in playful tone.

"Even when I do this " He leaned forward and capture angel lips.

He kissed her gently at first but then he start to deepened his kiss. A small moan escaped Angel's lips, Len continue his action and eventually Angel wake up and parted their lips as she gasped for air. "Len you just won't give up don't you ?"As she open her eyes and raise herself from the bed.

"It's because, I don't want my beautiful Angel to be late for her class" He said seductively. "Oh really…"Angel said mischievously and rolled her eyes as she walking toward the door.

Then Len suddenly hugs angel from behind and whisper in her ear huskily "and also because I love to see you so helpless when I kiss you in the morning Angel". He release his grip and walk out of the room leaving Angel blushing madly.

After having their breakfast Len drive Angel to school. "Goodbye Angel, miss you already "Said Len as they arrive in front of Angel's school building.

Angel was going to open the door and step out of the car when she felt Len's hand pulling her back into the car, which causing angel to fall back into the car.

"What are you doing I could get hurt "Said Angel irritated.

"Its because you forgot something "Len said calmly while still gripping Angel arm tightly.

"I don't think I forgot anything "Angel said getting more irritated.

"You forgot this" Len said playfully before he leaned to kiss Angel , He kiss her sweetly than their kiss getting deeper and deeper as Len start to lick Angel's lips which cause her to part her lips and give len access to her mouth. Their kiss continue as they battle for dominance

"Len…sto" She said between their kiss. Angel is nearly out of breath Len knows it but he just don't want to stop.

Finally Len part their lips and loosened his grip from Angel's arm.

"That's your punishment for forgetting about me" Len whisper softly and seductively. Then he release his grip which allow Angel to get out of the car.

Angel step out of Len's car slowly as she still a bit dizzy after they kiss, she closed the door and Len drive away. Angel glance at the car as it droves further away.

Authors note:

next chapter will be about Rin X Len so please stay tuned :)


	2. Chapter 2

A.N **Chapter two is done yipee !**

**sorry for my bad tenses or grammar I know I'm not perfect :'( **

**I will try to improve **** please support me **

Soon after Len drop Angel to her school his phone rings *_Natto…natto_…*Len smirk upon hearing this ringtone, because its special ringtone that he sets for Rin.

He then pick up the phone "Hi Rin " He said with playful tone, that Rin always love.

"Hi Len, please come to my house I miss you so much " Rin said sweetly.

"I'm on my way to your house now sweetie, sorry to keep you waiting my princess" He said lovingly.

Although he actually smirk maliciously while saying this because, he knows this tone will always work on Rin.

"Okay I will be waiting then, bye Len" She said happily before hang up the phone.

Soon after he arrives and park his car in front of Rin house, Rin run to the front door and trow herself to him.

"Len I miss you so much.." she said gleefully as she hug Len tightly.

"I miss you too my sweet princess" He said lovingly as he hug her back.

Then they both went into Rin house.

"Len I made you some banana cake you want some?" Rin said cheerfully as they reach the living room.

"Of course I will love to try my princess cooking, but please don't make me wait too long I miss you too much already" Len said in puppy eye look that Rin cannot resist.

"I won't" Rin said happily as she went toward the kitchen.

Len wait at Rin beautiful Living room. Rin lives alone in this house her parent's work abroad, so there is no one else is in the house except two of them. This fact actually amuse Len, because it means he can do anything with Rin without anybody interrupting them.

"This going to be fun" Len said devilishly to himself.

"Here's the cake " Rin said cheerfully as she got back from the kitchen and pas the cake to Len.

Len take the cake and eat it, he just eat it calmly without saying anything which make Rin curious.

" How was it Len ?" Rin said curiously.

"It's not sweet enough "He answer emotionlessly.

"Really ? I am sure I put a lot of sugar in it " Rin said disappointedly.

"Why don't you try it" Len said as he pass her the cake.

"Okay" Than she take a small bite at the cake and chew it slowly.

"Its sweet Len…I'm sure of it"Rin said and take another bite.

'Really?...than let me try" He said seductively than he suddenly kiss Rin, He licks her Lips which cause Lin lips to part. He use this opportunity to slid his tounge to Rin's mouth and make their kiss deeper. He can still taste the cake in Rin's mouth.

"It is sweet " he said mischievously and gives rin a smirk after their lips parted.

"Len you just want to tease me don't you?" Rin said lovingly.

"I am not teasing you Rin, Its just that your kiss make the cake taste sweeter" he said seductively to Rin.

"Oh really than maybe you want to try again "Rin said seductively as she capture Len's lips.

Len accept her kiss and their kiss grow deeper and deeper. As they kiss, Len start to move his hand to Rin's back and continue further down until he reach the end of Rin shirt. He then slid his hand inside her shirt which allows him to access her bareback.

This cause Rin to moan, which encourage Len to do more. Len start to move his hand further up which causing Rin's shirt to rise along with his hand. Rin helps Len by swiftly moves her hand so Len can completely remove her shirt. Len then part their lips as he slide rin shirt trough her head.

He then start kissing Rin earlobe and continuously placing butterfly kisses along he neck.

Rin moaning Len's name over and over with her sweet voice which sound like a beautiful song in Lens ear.

"Ah Len-kun…"Rin try to protest but it sounds like a moan rather than a protest, as Len continue his trail of kisses from her neck towards her chest he continue his kiss down to her cleavage which cause Rin to shiver under his touch.

"Why do you want me to stop ?" Len said seductively withoust actually stopping which make Rin moan to continues

"No…, its just someone could come in and see us " Rin said blushing madly.

Len cannot help himself into thinking how cute Rin's face is.

He then moves his face toward Rin an capture her lips. Lin melt into the kiss that cause her to lay down further to the couch now Len is on top of her.

They stay that way for a while, before Len finally part their lips.

As they gasped franticly or air suddenly Rin say "Len its not fair"with her usual cute face.

"Why isn't fair Rin ?"said Len with a smirk.

"You are still fully clothed while I'm…"Rin turns her head to the side blushing.

"Aww…you are so cute my sweet Rin, Ok than why don't you help me make it fair" He said smiling at Rin's face.

Suddenly Rin smile devilishly "I will definitely help you with it Len-kun"

With sudden force that quite surprise Len, Rin push him to his back which cause her to lay on top of him. Rin than kiss Len as her little hand slowly remove the buttons on Len shirt.

Then she part their lips and start to kiss every inch of Len's face toward his neck than she kissed every inch of skin that are exposed as she continue to unbuttons Len shirt.

Len moan endlessly as she continue her action. Rin move's agonizingly slow which makes Len trapped in a sweet torture of hers.

But as things heats up suddenly the phone rings. Both of them doesn't realize this until suddenly, a familiar sound came out.

beep "Honey this is mom, why don't you pick up, it's just that we want to inform you that our business trip is cancelled so we are already in Japan now. We will be there in 10 minutes, see u later Rin" beep.

Rin and Len is shocked the look at each other and realize at the state the were then quickly remove herself from Len and swiftly put back her shirt. Len on the other hand quickly stand up and straighten his shirt.

"Len you must go now" says Rin with panicking expression.

"But I still miss you" says Len with puupy eye he actually lie he just like to see Rin reaction.

"I know but you have to go now please I promise we meet again soon" said Rin with assuring tone.

"Okay then but you know that I will miss you "Len said cutely, although he is laughing so hard inside his mind.

"yes I know" then she kiss him.

"see u soon Len"Rin said sadly as Len exit the door. Than she rush back in to her house and cleaned up the living room.

As the door close Len smile wickedly and thinking to himself how stupid Rin is that he can fool her and make her believe that he really loves her.

Than he jumps to his car and drive away.

A.N

That's for chapter 2 guys I know its seems rush my tenses and grammar is crazy but I already do my best to make it good so please don't flame me

I hope you like it please leave a comments I love to hear your thoughts

"


End file.
